Hybrid electric vehicles include both electric and gasoline powertrains for providing traction for the vehicle. Hybrid electric vehicles require added space for the dual (electric motor/combustion engine) powertrain that reduces the space available for absorbing energy in a collision. The dual powertrain including the transmission and battery increase the mass of the powertrain of the hybrid electric vehicle and increases the kinetic energy exerted by the powertrain upon the vehicle body and passenger compartment. Increased kinetic energy may be transferred to the passenger compartment and may result in an increased extent of intrusion into the passenger compartment.
Vehicle pulse is a term that is used to describe the deceleration function of a vehicle. Increasing vehicle pulse increases the peak severity of the impact and reduces the performance of the vehicle in crash tests. The reduced space available in hybrid electric vehicles and increased weight of hybrid electric vehicle powertrains both tend to reduce increase the deceleration pulse in a collision.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.